harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Augusta Longbottom
Augusta Longbottom was pure-blood witch and member of the Longbottom family by marriage. She was the mother of famous Auror Frank Longbottom and grandmother to Neville Longbottom. Biography Early life Little is known about Augusta's early life. In her school years, Augusta failed her Charms O.W.L., according to Professor McGonagall, causing her to later label it a "soft option." It is likely that Augusta went to school with Professor McGonagall. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince In 1947, Neville Longbottom's grandfather, as a practical joke, put a fanged gerbil in Augusta's handbag, causing her to keep a mousetrap inside of it from that point onward. The Queen's Handbag Raising her grandson in Neville Longbottom's Boggart.]] During the First Wizarding War, Augusta's son Frank was both an Auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, as was his wife Alice. The highly respected couple survived the war, but shortly after Lord Voldemort's defeat in 1981, they were attacked by Death Eaters who tortured them into insanity with the Cruciatus Curse. The couple had to be institutionalized, and their infant son Neville was placed into Augusta's care. Augusta was clearly strict with her grandson, whom she initially feared was a Squib. Even after Neville proved to be a wizard, his grandmother was stern and demanding of him, sending him Howlers when his behaviour displeased her and pressuring him to uphold the "family honour." She often took Neville to visit his incapacitated parents at St. Mungo's, stating that he should be proud of their sacrifice.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Second Wizarding War In 1995, Augusta supported Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore when they claimed that Lord Voldemort had returned to power, as did Neville. Her support even led her to stop subscribing to the Daily Prophet, due to the newspaper's vicious smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix When she found out that Neville has not told anyone of his parents' condition, she became angry at him for thinking he was ashamed and told Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley about it. In 1997, after Death Eaters had taken control of the Ministry of Magic, Neville was one of the leaders of the student rebellion against Alecto and Amycus Carrow at Hogwarts. In an attempt to force Neville to be more cooperative, Auror John Dawlish was ordered to capture Augusta and make her hostage to ensure Neville's behaviour. Augusta, however, put up a fight (according to Neville, putting Dawlish in St. Mungo's), and went on the run. She reemerged later at the Battle of Hogwarts to assist Neville when he called everyone to arms against the Death Eater army. She expressed great pride in her grandson for following in his parents' footsteps.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Magical abilities and skills Duellist: Augusta caused sufficient injury to John Dawlish after he was sent to take her hostage during The Second Wizarding War. He was sent it St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She also participated in The Battle of Hogwarts. Relationships Neville Longbottom During the early years of Neville's life, Augusta often thought that Neville was a Squib and was afraid he would not get into Hogwarts. She was extremely proud when he did but it was apparent that Neville and his grandmother were not very close as they were often seen fighting or Augusta was seen reprimanding her grandson. Augusta also sent Neville a Howler and pushed Neville to be like his parents by doing well in school, especially in Transfiguration, a class Neville hated. In later years, she became proud of Neville as she realised how excellent a wizard and person he was. She was shown commenting in the Daily Prophet about his powers and during the Battle of Hogwarts, she was proud to fight alongside him. Frank and Alice Longbottom It is unknown what her relationship with Frank and Alice was before they were tortured, but it must have been fairly close as Augusta was chosen to raise their infant son after they were no longer able to. After the attack, Mrs. Longbottom seemed to love her son and daughter-in-law, often taking Neville to visit them at St. Mungo's. However, at times, she seemed to tire of providing for them, as she sounded weary when speaking to Alice and advised Neville to throw away a gum wrapper Alice gave him. However, it is assumed that she still cared for them as she obviously respected them and says numerous times that she wants Neville to be more like them. Griselda Marchbanks Augusta and Madam Marchbanks were described as close friends by Neville Longbottom. Griselda had come for dinner at Mrs. Longbottom's many times. Etymology Augusta is a Latin name and the feminine form of Augustus, meaning "great" or "venerable," derived from the Latin verb augere, "to increase." Behind the Name: Augusta Augustus was the name given to the first emperor of Rome, and subsequently Augusta was sometimes used as a title for empresses of the Roman and Byzantine empires. Behind the scenes *The 2006 short film The Queen's Handbag includes a reference to Neville's grandfather, and describes a joke he played on Augusta in 1947 involving her handbag and a fanged gerbil, which led her to keep a mousetrap in her bag thereafter. *Augusta will be played by Ninette Finch in the upcoming Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows film adaptation.. Finch in DH Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' *''The Queen's Handbag'' Notes and references de:Augusta Longbottom fr:Augusta Londubat ru:Августа Долгопупс Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Augusta Longbottom, Augusta Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants